


Puppy Fight

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, M/M, jong is a tough guy n taem just wants some pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: jong is a super tough hardcore ultra manly man's man but that doesn't mean he can't love puppieswarnings: cursing, food, nondescript fight scene





	

“ _FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”_

Taemin rolls his eyes at the crowd standing in front of the cafeteria. It’s the usual scene: a bunch of underclassmen circled around two guys, chanting like wild animals, inconveniencing every normal person who just wants some goddamn lunch.

Taemin groans and moves closer, hoping to slip through the rabid pack and get inside the cafeteria. He slides past the gross, pre-pubescent boys, inching towards his salvation. He’s so focused on making it through as quickly as possible that he doesn’t notice the shout of one of the hypermasculine fighters, or the subsequent hush of the crowd.

“Hey,” somebody pokes Taemin’s shoulder, “He’s talking to you.”

“What?” Taemin halts his mission, irritated that some kid could manage to stop him when he’s so close to his shitty school pizza. The kid, greasy and short, points in the direction of the fighting assholes.

They’re both staring at Taemin.

One of them is that one super tall, super thin douchebag on the track team that Taemin’s sister has been in love with for the past two years. The other is some guy with blue hair and an all black outfit, clearly trying to compensate for his short height with a combination of too much muscle and a stereotypical tough guy outfit. He’s kind of cute, though.

“ _Me?_ ” Taemin points at himself, and the crowd looks from him to the blue haired guy.

“Yes. Come here,” the blue haired guy ushers him forward, and Taemin immediately places him on his rapidly growing list of the school’s dickheads.

“What do you want?” Taemin sighs, now standing in the middle of the absurd fighting circle.

“Hold this while I kick this guy’s ass,” he replies, and carefully hands his black messenger bag to Taemin.

“Why would I-” It’s at this very moment when a tiny, adorable, chocolate colored dachshund pops his head out of the bag. The blue haired guy pats the puppy’s head, absolutely beaming at the dog, and then gives Taemin a little smile.

“Thanks...?”

“Taemin.”

“Thanks, Taemin. I’m Jonghyun by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you, I guess,” Taemin looks down at the little dog again, wondering what the hell just happened.

“You might want to move back,” Jonghyun says, making another rudely assertive gesture for him to step into the crowd.

He complies. The surrounding kids immediately continue their obnoxious chanting, and Taemin silently pets Jonghyun’s puppy as he watches him hit the track douchebag over and over in some ridiculous display of testosterone, until his opponent finally falls to the ground.

The crowd cheers, and then disperses, until Taemin is the only one left staring.

“I’ll take her back,” Jonghyun says, and reaches for the puppy bag with bloodied hands.

“Here,” Taemin deposits the bag in Jonghyun’s arms as the bell rings, “Damn it. You kept me from getting my shitty pizza.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll make it up to you with some less shitty pizza sometime,” Jonghyun smirks, winks, and walks away with the puppy held close.

Taemin rolls his eyes, annoyed that this douchebag was actually hitting on him, and even more annoyed that he was actually kind of into it.


End file.
